Elite Warrior
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Threats of the Galaxy Affiliations: General Units Elite Warriors include a broad array of professional soldiers who benefit from advanced combat training and who are familiar with a large variety of weaponry. Many Elite Warriors are former rank-and-file soldiers who have proved their fighting expertise to their superior officers. A few might be members of a veteran squad, their experience giving them the edge they need to survive. Other Elite Warriors could be members of legendary fighting outfits, noted for their discipline and their record of victories. Elite Warrior Encounters An encounter with one or more Elite Warriors is especially dangerous, since these soldiers have far more advanced training than their lesser counterparts do. Skilled in a variety of fighting techniques, from hand-to-hand combat to the use of heavy weaponry, Elite Warriors are equipped to face and destroy just about any threat that comes against them. The presence of a single Elite Warrior can shift the tide of a large battle. Elite Warriors have many similarities to Commandos, and in fact, the might lead small teams of these other soldiers. The Elite Warrior is generally chosen for the most dangerous missions, often against overwhelming numbers. Such missions fall on these characters' shoulders because they, and only they, can get the job done. As a result, Elite Warriors are often dispatched to poisonous worlds, sent to lead the vanguard of an attack against an entrenched unit, or even used as shock troops, dropping in and wiping out all resistance to securing a landing site for the main force. Elite Warrior Statistics (CL 14) Medium Nonheroic 3/Soldier 8/Elite Trooper 5 Force Points: 5 Initiative: '''+15; '''Senses: '''Low-Light Vision, Perception: +9 'Languages: '''Basic, 1 Unassigned Defenses Reflex Defense: 28 (Flat-Footed: 25), Fortitude Defense: 28, Will Defense: 24 Hit Points: 116, Damage Threshold: 28; 'Tough as Nails Offense Speed: '''4 squares; Charging Fire '''Melee: Gun Club +18 (1d6+9) Melee: 'Combat Gloves +18 (1d6+10) '''Ranged: 'Heavy Blaster Pistol +17 (3d8+6) 'Ranged: 'Heavy Blaster Rifle +18 (3d10+8) 'Ranged: 'Heavy Blaster Rifle +16 (5d10+8) with [[Controlled Burst|'''Controlled Burst]] Ranged: 'Heavy Blaster Rifle +15 (3d10+8) and Heavy Blaster Rifle +15 (3d10+8) with Double Attack '''Ranged: 'Heavy Blaster Rifle +10 (3d10+8) and Heavy Blaster Rifle +10 (3d10+8) and Heavy Blaster Rifle +10 (3d10+8) with Triple Attack '''Base Attack Bonus: +15, Grab: '+18 '''Attack Options: 'Autofire (Blaster Rifle), Burst Fire, [[Controlled Burst|'''Controlled Burst]], [[Devastating Attack (Rifles)|'Devastating Attack (Rifles)']], Double Attack (Rifles), [[Gun Club|'Gun Club']], Point-Blank Shot, Triple Attack (Rifles) Special Actions: Delay Damage Base Stats Abilities: 'Strength 17, Dexterity 15, Constitution 12, Intelligence 12, Wisdom 12, Charisma 8 'Talents: Armored Defense, Controlled Burst, [[Devastating Attack (Rifles)|'Devastating Attack (Rifles)']], [[Gun Club|'Gun Club']], Multiattack Proficiency (Rifles), Tough as Nails, Weapon Specialization (Rifles) 'Feats: 'Armor Proficiency (Light), Armor Proficiency (Medium), Burst Fire, Charging Fire, Double Attack (Rifles), Martial Arts I, Point-Blank Shot, Toughness, Triple Attack (Rifles), Weapon Focus (Rifles), Weapon Proficiency (Heavy Weapons), Weapon Proficiency (Pistols), Weapon Proficiency (Rifles), Weapon Proficiency (Simple Weapons) 'Skills: 'Endurance +14, Initiative +15 'Possessions: 'Corellian Powersuit with Helmet Package (+7 Reflex; Low-Light Vision), Combat Gloves, Heavy Blaster Rifle with Targeting Scope (Enhanced Low-Light), Heavy Blaster Pistol, Utility Belt Category:Variable